1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of construction scaffolds and more particularly to an adjustable universal scaffold bracket and walkboard ladder holder that absolutely prevents scaffold collapse or disattachment from a building and absolutely prevents a ladder placed against a walkboard from slipping sideways.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior art scaffolds are generally placed on buildings for construction without being tightly coupled to the building structure. In particular scaffolds are sometimes set up between ladders alongside a house or other building. A walkboard is run between the ladders or other supports and a ladder is leaned against the walkboard to allow a worker to mount the walkboard. Many times, the walkboard has no safety rail.
This situation results in many collapse and fall accidents in the construction trade. The ladder leaned against the walkboard can slip sideways and fall, especially if someone climbs it carrying an off-balance load, for example, in one hand. In addition, the scaffold itself can slip out of the support ladders or other supports or the supports can fall or collapse themselves. Falls from scaffolds result in grave injury to workers because of height and the fact that there may be hard ground, materials, tools, or concrete below. In addition to these hazards, many walkboards do not have any rails. This causes more accidents where workers lose balance and have nowhere to grab hold of.
What is badly needed is a safety scaffold that firmly attaches to the building that has a walkboard with rails and a means of preventing ladder slip of the mounting ladder.